1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamping apparatus and method for clamping a workpiece during processing.
2. Background of the Disclosure
An example process in the field of semiconductor manufacturing includes the process of dispensing underfill material between a chip die and a substrate such as a laminate in Flip Chip manufacturing. The laminate may include a thin core or coreless organic laminate. Underfill reduces the effects of mismatched coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) between the die and laminate materials. Therefore, after curing of the underfill, the substrate or laminate is very susceptible to warping. For example, the laminate material can warp when cooling from a cure temperature. Warping is undesirable because it can lead to die cracking, thermal interface material (TIM) tearing, and ball grid array (BGA) coplanarity failure. All of which are unacceptable in meeting chip quality control standards.
Further, fabrication of organic flip chip electronic modules typically includes a chip join reflow on a laminate, such as a thin-laminate organic circuit board, for example, a printed wiring board (PWB) or printed circuit board (PCB). During fabrication of an organic flip chip electronic module, particularly those modules using thin core and coreless organic laminates, undesirable warpage of the laminate can be a problem. Undesirable die stresses can also result from variations in the laminate shape during reflow. Undesirable laminate warpage can also occur during processing of a chip/die and a laminate, for example, during flip chip fabrication which can present itself in a variety of shapes and each shape can affect the process in a different way. Die stresses can manifest themselves as a cracked die, or separations of the dielectric layers within the die (e.g., typically, white bumps). Increased laminate warpage (also referred to as warping) during die reflow can also lead to increased module warpage at the end of a bond and assembly process, which can cause the module to fail final co-planarity specifications.
Laminate warpage or warping may be defined by the laminate's curvature from a flat surface of the bottom of the laminate. Alternatively, laminate warpage may be defined by a planar surface mating with the bottom of the laminate, thereby providing a horizontal plane to reference any warping of the laminate.